


I'll See You Soon

by xSUPERGIRLx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame Deleted Scene, Canonical Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, i just have a lot of feelings, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSUPERGIRLx/pseuds/xSUPERGIRLx
Summary: He knows, he knows, that this is what has to happen. He can’t be selfish with this. But god, does he want to.All he wanted was to see Morgan grow up. All he wanted was to keep her.He grits his teeth against the pressure that’s building, raises his own gauntleted hand. The stones glow.





	I'll See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> So I liked endgame, but I am so pissed that they cut the scene where Tony sees an older Morgan after he snaps, a la Thanos-sees-young-Gamora. So, here’s my wish fulfilment. Inspired by this post: https://www.instagram.com/p/ByQv8gZndox/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

He’s got the infinity stones.

 

They did it.

 

He breathes in deep, focusing. One shot to do this, and it’s definitely going to kill him. Everything that’s happened has led up to this point.

 

“I am inevitable,” Thanos says, that  _smug_ look on his face as he raises his hand. His shock when nothing happens is sweet, but it’s marred by the bitterness in Tony’s own mouth at the unfairness of this.

 

Tony knows, he _knows_ , that this is what has to happen. He can’t be selfish with this. But god, does he want to.

 

All he wanted was to see Morgan grow up. All he wanted was to keep her.

 

He grits his teeth against the pressure that’s building, raises his own gauntleted hand. The stones glow.

 

“And I...”

 

He can do this. He can fix this.

 

“...am...”

 

Here we go.

 

“Ironman.”

 

He snaps, and everything goes dark.

 

Opens his eyes, and for a second the crippling fear takes hold. Where is he? Where is everyone? Did he forget something? Did it not work?

 

Everything is awash in soft orange light. He’s not on the battlefield anymore. Instead, he’s kneeling in shallow water, and it seems like it stretches out into forever.

 

And then he sees her.

 

His eyes find hers and he knows who she is, feels it in his soul.

 

“Morgan...” he breathes.

 

She’s older. He has the absurd urge to comment on it, to say ‘you’ve gotten so big since I last saw you’.

 

She smiles, and there are tears in her eyes and her voice when she says “Daddy.” It sounds like a stranger, but also perfectly familiar.

 

And he’s standing, and she’s rushing towards him. He catches her in his arms, holds his baby girl close.

 

He understands where he is now.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so _sorry_...” he can feel his own tears coming. All he wanted was to see her grow up.

 

“It’s ok daddy, it’s ok.” She pulls back slightly, looks him in the eyes. “I still love you 3000.” She smiles through her own tears.

 

He lets out a startled, shaky laugh.

 

“I never wanted to leave you.”

 

“I know.” She lifts a hand, presses it over his where he’s cupping her face. Her beautiful face. She’s so unbelievably perfect. “But I’ll see you soon, daddy.”

 

“Yeah?” He feels like he’s the child here, seeking reassurance from her.

 

She nods. “Promise.”

 

He blinks, and everything changed again.

 

He’s back on the battlefield, and the pain is unbearable. He tries to focus on the feeling of Morgan in his arms, grown and beautiful, small and perfect. His whole body burns.

 

Pepper’s in front of him, and Peter, and others he can’t quite see past the blurring at the edge of his vision.

 

Pepper’s crying. He tries to gather the last of his strength to hold her, to apologise for doing this again. For leaving them.

 

She shakes her head. As always, she understands. She forgives him.

 

Like mother, like daughter.

 

She tells him, “You can rest.”

 

Underneath it, softer than a breath, he hears " _I’ll see you soon’_.

 

Everything goes dark.


End file.
